Friends or Love, Problems in the Feudal Era
by AlexisYuki141
Summary: What happens when Kagome's friends follow her to the Feudal Era? And when Kagome dreams of admitting her love to InuYasha, and then sitting him? To top it all off, what happens when Kagome gets sick, maybe even fatally? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. 

It was a normal day in Tokyo for all of the people. It was a normal Monday morning. Well, it was for everyone but one girl, Kagome Higurashi. "Bye mom! I'll be in the Feudal Era for about a week, so make sure to cover for me!" Kagome yelled, as she ran for the well house where InuYasha was impatiently waiting for her. She waved to her mother as her mother said, "I will!" She was running as fast as she could, until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was an image of her friends.

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" they yelled to her. "InuYasha, hurry and get down the well," she stated quickly and seriously. "Wha," he started, but was interrupted by Kagome pushing him down the old well. He rushed through the all familiar time stream and pouted because he let her push him down. When he touched the ground again, he just waited, because he didn't want to leave Kagome behind. 'That idiot Kagome. She's going to make me wait forever!' he though angrily, growling slightly at that thought.

Kagome hurried away from the well, making sure that her secret was safe. "Uh, hi guys!" she said hurriedly, while she ran over to them. She was trying to act as nothing happened, but it wasn't working very well. "Kagome, we were hoping that you would walk to school with us, seeing as though you have your book bag on," Ayumi stated, pointing to her overstuffed backpack. "Um, well, maybe. It's just that, um, well, uh," Kagome said, trying to cover up for herself. 'What can I do to make them go away!' she though worriedly. She knew that InuYasha would never forgive her if she didn't go today, but she didn't want to have her friends find out.

"Ugh. What's taking her so long?" InuYasha shouted, making all the birds around the well fly away. 'She needs to learn to stop making me wait. I was waiting by the well house since dawn, and then I even had to be her alarm clock by knocking on her window. I'm just knocking to get her up, and what does she do? She sleeps in.

0000000000Flashback0000000000000

It was four in the morning. I knock on the window of Kagome's room. Kagome's still sleeping. I knock some more. Kagome sleeps. I knock loudly for five minutes straight. No movement or sign of her waking up. I get frustrated and finally learn how to open the window.

I walk slowly over to her sleeping body. 'God, she's beautiful and peaceful when she's not mad at me,' I think. I put that thought out of my head, trying to remember other things, like my mission. I walk over.

"InuYasha," she started. I pause, wondering if she is awake. She rolls over, so I know she's just dreaming. "I love you," she finishes. I pause again, this time, blushing madly. 'Does she mean it? Is she dreaming about her true feelings for me? Or is it just in her dream?' I'm wondering. I pause for a long time, until I'm as red as a tomato. 'I wish this blush would go away before she wakes up,' I think.

"Sit boy." I plummage to the ground. I want to swear, but I don't get the chance because my face is in the floor. She had sounded really mad, and I wonder if in her dream I had said something bad to her. 'Feh,' I think, shoving off the thought of her loving me. 'She wouldn't. I'm just a worthless hanyou.'

Kagome had woken up by the thud in her room. "InuYasha?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. I get up, and am about to scream at her for sitting me in her dream. 'Why would she dream of sitting me? Does she hate me or something?' I was originally going to yell, but I looked into her eyes, and she seemed as gentle as possible. "InuYasha, that's you, right? My eyes aren't playing tricks on me?" Kagome asked, still with a tint of tiredness in her voice, and sounded like she wanted to just fall down asleep. She yawned, and then I answered her, "Uh, yeah. It's me, InuYasha. Don't know if you have eye problems in the morning so you don't really see me or something, but I'm here." She laughed at my comment, while I was a little confused. I started to forget about what she said earlier.

"InuYasha, why did you wake me up so early?" she asked me. "Well, we have to go to the Feudal Era, don't we! The others have been waiting for a long time, and they told me to wait to get you up. I've been waiting for hours and we really have to go," I stated. I hope that she would realize I'm serious and hurry up. "InuYasha, it's 4 o' clock in the morning! Can't you let me sleep in?" she asked, raising her voice a little bit. I could tell she was getting a little mad at me. "Hey, I couldn't wake you anyway, with you dreaming about sitting me!" I yelled, but quieted down as I remembered that the others in the house were sleeping. "What are you talking about InuYasha? Why would I dream about sitting you? Do you have any proof?" she asked, and was at the same tone I was at. I answered her with a, "Here's some proof, you woke up! I wasn't able to get you up. Next thing I hear is "sit boy!" coming from your mouth! Do you want to know what I heard before that?" Man, I could tell she was fuming. However, I can't believe she would deny such a thing.

"You know InuYasha, I don't want to know. I don't care. I'm going back to sleep. I'm going to stay that way, I'll sit you," she started. When she said sit, I plumaged to the ground. "A thousand times, and I won't go back to the feudal era! Just let me sleep and leave!" she finished. At that moment, you could tell the whole house had woken up. As I left cursing, I saw the others. Souta was just sleepy and said Hi to me as I left, while the others frowned. I just left the house, and stood by the well house for a couple of hours.

000000000000000End Flashback00000000000

'Ugh. Why do I put up with her and her laziness?' I thought. 'While Naraku is scheming, she has to be lying in bed, sleeping the rest of the day away. That's all she does! Sleep in! I never sleep, and I don't complain. Why should she? I do not get her, or Sango, or any other girl! Why can't Kagome understand that I need these jewel shards, and if Naraku gets the last shard, then we're done for. Well, maybe not me with my strength, but she will be!' InuYasha thought.

"Hey, um, isn't it a little early to be going to school guys?" Kagome asked them, hoping for a loophole in their plan to go to school together. "Well, we were hoping we would all be able to go to WacDonalds before-hand, for breakfast you know," Ayumi answered. 'Ugh, no loophole. How do I get out of this?' Kagome thought. "Well, uh, you know guys, I kinda already ate, you know. I'm not hungry, and it's not my turn to pay for stuff. So, see yah!" Kagome stated quickly, and started to run back to the well house. "Oh no you don't, Kagome. You're coming with us," one of them answered, no one really noticed. They ran after her. 'I wonder what's wrong with her. Is she meeting her delinquent boyfriend again?' Ayumi thought.

"I just better go down there to see where she is, I mean, for all I know, she could be sleeping!" InuYasha said to Miroku and Sango, as he leaped down the well. He felt the familiar time stream take him in, and just sat back and relaxed. He was the only one used to this. When it stopped, he just landed without paying any particular attention to what had happened. He acted like he was just standing there the whole time. InuYasha jumped out of the well, and went back to the well door.

'Oh my god, why's InuYasha here? Was I taking too long for him or something?' Kagome thought. 'Oh great, he's gonna to be caught! What do I do?' Kagome thought worriedly. She looked back. Her friends were chasing her. She ran into the well house, and grabbed InuYasha on the way in. Kagome jumped down into the well as fast as she could, so that her friends couldn't get her.

'Kagome!' Ayumi thought, 'where did you go!' Ayumi looked down the well and saw a little bit of black hair. She jumped down herself, and her friends followed her. They felt some light go around them. "Kagome! What's happening? Kagome where are you?" Ayumi yelled. They landed at the floor of the well. "Uhh, where are we?" She asked as she crawled out of the well.

End Chapter

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I know that it's a little soon to be putting up a point of love between InuYasha and Kagome, but really it's just that Kagome doesn't actually realize she likes him yet. She's at the point where she thinks he's selfish and stuff. I hope I get a new chappy in soon, because I have a plan for the next four chapters.

See ya soon! Sayonara!

AlexisYuki141


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Second chappy up! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, but I don't know if I can make this one as long as the first. I'll try, and I hope that you really enjoy this story!

InuYasha: Hey what about the Disclaimer?

Me: Oh yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Don't sue me or anything. For later chapters, the disclaimer will not be shown since you all should know from this chappy. Enjoy the story!

Also, blah means that the person talking is doing this action at the time of speech.

00000000000000000Flashback00000000000 means that the next part until the 000000000000000End Flashback00000000000000 are a flashback

"Uh, where are we?" she asked as she climbed out of the well.

'Oh no! They followed me here! What if they find out about InuYasha!' Kagome thought, worried. She jumped quickly onto InuYasha's back. "Hey, what are you doing Kagome?" InuYasha asked, "Why are you on my back?" "Never mind that InuYasha! Just bring me to Kaede's village! Pronto!" Kagome ordered, sweating a little from her worried-ness. InuYasha followed her orders, while muttering something about her treating him badly or something. It was too soft for Kagome to hear.

"Hey, where did Kagome go?" Ayumi asked. The others were wondering that as well. "Why are we in a forest?" Sakura asked (**A/N: I don't know what her friends' names are, so if you do know, please tell me so I can update this)**. 'What was with that light, why are we here, and what's up with this forest?' all three of them thought. "Hey, wait. How do we get back?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know, but look! There's a path that way, so we should follow it!" Ayumi replied. The others agreed. Little did they know that they were going to Kaede's village, where InuYasha and Kagome were also going.

Kagome coughed loudly, and hard. InuYasha landed. "Hey, cough cough why did you land Inu cough yasha?" Kagome asked. "You're coughing. You're sick. Are you sure you didn't catch something?" InuYasha replied, with a softer look in his eyes. "I'm fine cough cough, I just need cough water. It's in my cough cough backpack," Kagome stated, turning a little so that InuYasha could get her water. As InuYasha outstretched his arm, she got a little dizzy and fell. Luckily, InuYasha caught her, and then picked her up bridal style. 'Just a cough, huh!' he thought, a little mad at her lying. He started to walk with her in his arms, towards Kaede's village.

"Hey, they look like Lady Kagome! Same clothing. What are they doing here?" a villager whispered to his wife, looking at the three girls as they entered the village. "Hey, what's with their clothing? That is so old, literally!" Ayumi whispered to Ichigo and Sakura. They nodded as a response. Then, Lady Kaede came out from her hut. "Are those the newcomers?" she asked the villager that had led her out from her hut. He nodded. She went up to Kagome's friends and asked, "Excuse me, but why are you here? Are you friends of Lady Kagome?" "Kagome, is she here? Wait, where is here? What IS this place?" Sakura blurted out. 'Kagome must not have told them about this or InuYasha. I must not let them know anything,' Kaede thought. "Oh, why don't I just let you come into my hut and you can ask me all those questions there, this is not a place for explanation," Kaede replied. They followed her.

"Here we are, Kaede's village," InuYasha stated, only so that Kagome would hear if she awoke. He entered, and the villagers were whispering. One of them asked another if InuYasha had done anything to Kagome, and InuYasha growled a little towards them. That shut them up tight. He entered the hut of Lady Kaede. "Kaede," he started.

End Chapter

Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will her friends find out about Kagome's secret, or will she find a way to cover it up? Keep reading!

I hope you like the story so far.

InuYasha: I don't. Why do I have to carry Kagome BRIDAL STYLE! And that soft look? Not me! I'm not that kind of person!Don't portray me as that!

Kagome: So you don't ever want to save me? eyes shining with tears

InuYasha: I didn't mean it like that Kagome!

InuYasha's conscience: Yeah you did

Me: That's enough people! don't make me erase you.

InuYasha and Kagome: What?

Me: Uh, I don't know. I can do anything though. laughs evilly

Kagome: You better not make me kiss him!

InuYasha: What's wrong with kissing me? Or anything? Do you hate me or something! tear tear

Me: I didn't know you could cry InuYasha. But seriously, stop fighting! Witheach other, or me! Or I'll lock you in a room together for the rest of eternity!

Ok, finally, they're quiet. I didn't know it was possible for them.

Sayonara!

-AlexisYuki141


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Konnichiwa! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy and I wanted more people to review. Review people, please! Yeah, I'm basically desperate. And those who read my story or have a connection to those who read my other story, please, please, give ideas! I'm broke (in ideas!)! I really need ideas for that, and so please contribute.

And for the disclaimer, see earlier chapters.

InuYasha: Finally! You're done droning on! Jeez, you're worse than Ayumi and Yuka combined!

Ayumi and Yuka: Hey!

Kagome: InuYasha, sit boy!

Me: You go girl!

Kagome and me: high five

InuYasha: Why does this always happen to me! Why me!

Kagome: Because you're cruel to others and you deserve it.

InuYasha: Nuh uh!

Kagome: Yeah huh!

InuYasha: Nuh uh!

Kagome: Yeah huh!

Me: Shut up you people! bonks them on back of head Jeez, they never shut up or stop arguing! Wait, this just in. Kagome and InuYasha settled their differences and decided to……WHAT!

Kagome: You ready Inu?

InuYasha: You bet, just don't call me Inu, Kag.

Kagome: Don't call me Kag!

Me: Oh great. Here we go again! Now, here's the new chapter!

"Kaede," he started

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede, what are they doing here!" InuYasha asked, raising his voice a little. "They are friends of Lady Kagome and……." Kaede started, but was cut off by Ayumi. "Hey! Why are you holding Kagome! Why is she unconscious! It's time for answers!" She shouted at InuYasha. "Now Ayumi, I don't think it's wise," she started, but InuYasha interrupted her. "Who do you think you think you are! I don't know you or your connection to Kagome so I'm not telling you anything!" InuYasha shouted. He was starting to get really angry. "InuYasha, don't you dare try to hurt…" Kaede tried to say. Again, she was cut off. "Don't tell me what to! Now just get her some water!" He snapped. 'He's really protective of Kagome' Eri thought.

"Uhhhhhh," Kagome started. She was just waking up, and didn't really know what was happening. InuYasha must have heard her, because his heart was beating faster and faster. Kagome could hear this because she was nestled against his chest. She looked up to see a mad-faced InuYasha look down and his expression turn to worried-ness. "Are you ok Kagome? You gave me quite a scare," he asked. He had this hurt and worried look in his eyes, it made Kagome just stare into them. 'Is this really InuYasha? Is this what he has become now?' Kagome asked herself. "InuYasha, I'm fine. For now that is. But thanks for catching me," she answered. She hugged him, around the neck. He blushed at this action and his heart started racing. Kagome smiled, and InuYasha hugged her tighter to pull her closer.

"Ahem," Ayumi said. She had interrupted their big "moment". They pulled apart quickly, and Kagome struggled to get out of InuYasha's arms. She wiggled around until finally InuYasha let her down gently. They blushed, and as they stood up near the wall of the hut. No one spoke for a while, and it was just quiet. Secretly during this time, InuYasha was holding Kagome's hand and playing a little with her fingers. When this had started, Kagome blushed, but no one noticed and eventually she got used to the feeling. InuYasha was blushing as well, but he as well did his best to hide it. Also secretly, InuYasha wished for Kagome to be back in his arms, but didn't want to say anything. He was too embarrassed by the thought of that, so he kept it to himself. 'Am I really falling in love with her? Is that really what's happening? Is that why I'm feeling like this?' He thought to himself. 'No, that's impossible; I would never feel like that with the wench!' He corrected himself, and shook off the feeling.

Something also hidden was that Kaede had slipped out of the hut when InuYasha and Kagome were having their "moment". 'No one needs me around, and I need to check on some things,' she had thought. Still, no one noticed the disappearance and thought everything was normal. Another thing is that Ayumi and Yuka had started to blather on while Eri was watching "the couple" (InuYasha and Kagome, so meant to be together!).

Before InuYasha had shaken off the feeling, he had started to play more with Kagome's fingers and she was getting worried. 'It's not normal for him to be this worried. Sure, I passed out, but I haven't seen him more worried. He seems even more worried than the time that he cried!' Kagome thought to herself, starting to get more worried about InuYasha and his well-being. 'Something must be up,' she thought.

'What's with her? What's wrong with her? Why do I sense so much stress?' InuYasha thought, 'Is it me?' He looked down to see him fidgeting with her fingers, a little roughly. 'Is that it?' he thought, and started to move away from her, wanting to put her out of her misery caused by him.

'What's he doing? I don't want him to go! What am I going to do?' Kagome thought. Her fear spiked, and she quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He turned to face her. She had an ultra stressed look on her face, and she looked like she really wanted him to stay there. He went back, and squeezed her hand more. Even thought he only had gone one step, they had a "mind-reader" like connection that told them what the other was going to do. It was that, or they just knew from being around each other for so long. Now, InuYasha went back to fidgeting with Kagome's fingers.

"Hello! Earth to InuYasha and Kagome! We're trying to explain something here!" Yuka yelled at the two, who were paying no attention what-so-ever. "Huh?" Kagome said, apparently clueless. "We were explaining the purpose of you answering our questions! Now answer them! Now, where should I start?" Ayumi explained, now raising her voice and then put her one finger on her lips, as if her staring into space was really thinking. Kagome gulped, and stopped InuYasha from playing with her fingers by slapping his hand. She then took his hand and squeezed it really hard. He responded to this action by squeezing it back, realizing what this could mean. For once, he was using his common sense.

"Now, let's start with: What and where the hell is this place!" Ayumi started, yelling when asking her question. "Eri, what are you doing just staring there? Why are you doing that? Is there something more important?" Yuka yelled at Eri, who was staring happily at InuYasha and Kagome. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that they look so good together! I mean look, they're holding hands! And I saw the dog-man (that's her name for InuYasha) fidgeting with Kagome's fingers! You should have seen it! And I'm not getting started with the looks they've given each other. They were so cute!" Eri replied.

"WHAT!" InuYasha and Kagome screamed. They were surprised. They also had anime eyes. "Hello! We're here people!" Kagome yelled. "And I do not love that wench!" InuYasha replied, yelling and crossing his arms. "InuYasha!" Kagome started, she had several anime veins on her head, "Sit boy!" InuYasha plummeted into the ground. Before he was "sat", he had tried to grab Kagome to bring down with him, but failed miserably. She then marched out of the room, leaving InuYasha and the others stunned to see her that mad. All, especially InuYasha, glared at Eri for her answer to the question. InuYasha then stomped out, going out to find Kagome.

End Chapter

Cliffhanger! Yeah! A big fight between InuYasha and Kagome, all caused by Eri. What will happen next?

Oh and: Finally, I finished! Yeah! I finally did it! Woo! Ok, outburst of happiness, gone. Or so I think, or so my friends and everyone think. Wait, no! It's back! Get out of me, happiness outburst! I don't have time for you! NOoooooooooo!1 gets consumed by outburst of happiness and becomes ultra weird (actually, I can't believe it's possible, but weirder than I am now!)

Now, R&R people, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Sorry to make you wait a while for this chapter, but I've been REALLY busy. I'm just happy that I finally have the time to update! I really hope you haven't given up on trying to read this story, cause then I would be really sad! Well, here's another chapter! Again, sorry for the wait!

Chapter 4

It was almost sundown in the Feudal Era, and it was raining. InuYasha had been chasing after Kagome for a while, but she managed to sit him, and keep him subdued to the ground long enough to get out of sight. Also, it had then started raining, leaving InuYasha with no way to track her down.

Currently, Kagome was leaning against a large tree, which was shielding her from the horrible rain. She quickly looked around for any sign of InuYasha. Seeing none, she sat down at the base of the tree. She breathed deeply, happy to have gotten to catch her breath. She sat down for a long time, resting so that she would have the energy to run away from InuYasha when he would eventually come.

Now, after an interminable amount of time, it stopped raining. Kagome looked up into the sky to see the sun ready to set. She looked around for a way to watch it, being that she used to always loved to watch it with her father. The event would remind her of him, and how much fun they would have. Then, Kagome saw a small clearing. When she got closer, she realized that it was right near a cliff, and had a spectacular view.

When she reached the clearing, she sat down on the ground. She put her knees to her chest, and wrapped her hands around her legs. She then put her head on her knees, turning her head to the right. 'At least now it's stopped raining,' she thought. She squeezed her legs, and thought, 'At least now InuYasha won't find me.'

On the contrary, InuYasha silently emerged from the forest, seeing Kagome there thinking. He didn't want to bother her, and especially didn't want to be run from again. He sat down behind her, making a little noise, but Kagome didn't notice. She was too deep in thought. 'I wonder what she's thinking about,' InuYasha thought. She started to think all about the memories she had with InuYasha, all the times she had "sat" him, everything. "InuYasha," she said subconsciously. 'I promise to be nicer to you,' she thought. Then, she heard a calm voice. "Yes?" InuYasha replied, with a smirk on his face. 'So she was thinking about me!' His smirk widened a bit, and he held in a laugh as she snapped back to reality. Kagome then opened her eyes to see InuYasha's golden orbs staring down at hers, with a smirk on his face. What had happened was that Kagome had fallen half-asleep when she was thinking, and had fallen back, to the point where she let go of her legs, and had her head on his lap.

She blushed, and tried to get up, but InuYasha stopped her, by pulling her back down, into a different position so that all of her was in his lap, and whispered, 'Please, let's stay like this for a little longer.' She knew she couldn't escape from him now, even if she wanted to, so she relaxed. He turned her body to the left, to make her more comfortable. She closed her eyes, and snuggled into his chest, comforted by the warmth coming from him. She stayed like that for a minute or two, and then remembered the sunset. She pulled her head away, and looked out to catch the last of the sunset.

When the sunset ended, she snuggled into his chest again, hearing his heartbeat and blushing. Then, she came back to her normal senses, and remembered her situation. She was almost sleeping on INUYASHA! Her eyes became very wide, and she started to blush the darkest shade of red possible. Her heart was racing, and she started to sweat. InuYasha noticed this, and replied by saying, "Relax Kagome, you're safe, just go sleep, I know you're tired." Kagome's heart raced even more, if it was possible. Of course, InuYasha noticed.

'Is it me that's bothering her!' InuYasha thought, his heart beginning to race like Kagome's. A tear came into his eye, but he never let it out. Kagome saw his watery eyes, and hugged him. She was smart enough to know what was going on. His heart slowed down a bit, though it started racing again as he blushed at the situation. "Here, we better get you back to Kaede's," he said. She nodded her head, now noticed how tired she was. She stopped hugging him, and snuggled more into his chest as he picked her up. He blushed even more for a second, though stopped blushing as he looked down at her calm face. Her eyes were closed, and his heart soared as he saw her smile. It always made him happy when she smiled like that.

As he looked down at the now sleeping maiden, he leaned down. He was going to kiss her, but stopped himself. His face just hovered over hers now. He put his head up again while thinking, ' Man, she doesn't like you like that! Now just bring her back to Kaede's, so that she can rest in peace!' he started in the direction of Kaede's as his smile turned to a frown.

A little while later, he could see Kaede's hut, but was too tired to go any further. InuYasha lied down on the ground, setting Kagome down next to him. He kissed Kagome on the cheek, he couldn't help himself, and whispered "Good night" to her before he fell into a deep sleep. Kagome silently put her hand on her cheek, right where he had kissed her. "Good night," she whispered back to InuYasha, and fell asleep right next to him, blushing wildly.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you liked it! It took some time, and I'm still really sorry for the wait, but there it is! And thank you, shippo-hater, your e-mail reminded me to post this (and gave me some new ideas to put in)! Sayonara for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! So much on my mind... truly sorry. It's just hard to balance things...again, really sorry. I recently updated my other story, so I thought I really need to update this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

_"Inuyasha...InuYASHA!" a woman yelled. Inuyasha stands up. He looks around to find himself in some sort of other dimension, with colors flowing in_

_many different ways and with many different colors. InuYasha becomes especially interested in the spiral patterns to the left of him. When he looks down, _

_he finds a white path made out of soft sand in a narrow trail. It twisted and turned in many places. As InuYasha looks up, the woman who called him named_

_popped out of nowhere. It was an old voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time. She was dressed in her normal miko clothing, but her hair was down for a change._

_She ran up and hugged InuYasha. "I've finally found you InuYasha. I would not be able to hold on for long without you there..." the woman said, relieved._

_"Kikyo," InuYasha replied, "my old friend, it's been too long." He hugged her back, and the smile of hope was revealed on his face. He didn't want to leave_

_her behind ever, for he would blame himself if she got hurt. He closed his eyes and held her. "Yes, it's fully me now. Just me," Kikyo told him, with a wicked smile _

_on her face. InuYasha's eyes opened and widened. He pulled away from her, and Kikyo's terrifying smile vanished into a sobbing face. "What do you mean_

_only you?" InuYasha asked softly, taking ahold of Kikyo's shoulders. She was silent. "What do you mean by that!" he screamed to her, digging his claws_

_into her arms. "I thought you loved me! You said you'd change for me, and I have the tool for you! Just you and ME! No one else to crowd the way! Just us_

_forever," Kikyo replied to his as he let go of her. She had a bad look in her eye, almost demonic. InuYasha backed away, but found that there was now_

_a wall behind him. "But what about my friends, and what about...Kag," InuYasha asked the demonic Kikyo. "Why are you not the Kikyo that I knew and_

_loved?" InuYasha quesitoned. "Because she's not yours anymore sore pup," said a male voice coming from inside Kikyo. Her skin was ripped right through_

_by a nail, to reveal a black-haired demon. "She's mine, welp!" Naraku yelled, before disappearing into smoke, never to return. InuYasha rushed, his_

_blood running cold, and went to grab the smoke. Small demons emersed from the smoke, and as InuYasha hit them with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, they_

_regerated. InuYasha fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw many blurry Narakus surrounding him and kicking him. On the ceiling was that same spiral pattern_

_that had bewildered him so much previously. "InuYasha," they said in harmony. The Naraku's disappeared into blackness just as the world caved in, making_

_it all black._

"InuYasha! Are you there?" he hears from outside of the darkness. He opens his eyes to see Kagome and Sango sitting on each side of him, Kagome to his

left, and Sango to his left. As he looks up, he knows he would recognize that ceiling anywhere. He was in Kaede's hut. "InuYasha, you were really sweating badly, you ever

tossed and turned in your sleep!" Kagome told him, looking worried. "Exactly why we made the monk carry you," Sango mumbled. She spouted more jibberish. Some

words that could be made out were "Pervert" and "die", as well as "punished" and a snicker.

InuYasha chuckled under his breath as he got up from the hard floor. Kagome gave him the "what happened I was so worried!" look. That look makes InuYasha wish he

could jump up and hug her and tell her nothing happened. "I didn't make you get a cold or anything, did I InuYasha? I didnt' cause you to get a fever...did I?" Kagome asked

him, looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't reply for a couple seconds. "It was just a dream, why'd you get so worried? You know I can't get a cold," InuYasha replied

stubbornly, as he looked away. But he knew it was more than just a bad dream, it was what he's been worried about. He didn't want to lose Kagome or Kikyo.

He knew that if Kagome was to die, Kikyo could be whole again. They could be together. But is that enough to kill Kagome for? And what would happen to the monk

and Sango, would they abandon him if he did something that monsterous? But again, she can't die again. Not on him, for it tore him apart. Naraku just can't have her!

Kagome was curious now, for she knew that InuYasha was hiding something. She just knew. Sango stood up. "I'm gonna check on the monk now, I need to see

if he's gotten out of that bit gaping hole yet," she explained as she left. Kagome's eyes widened, because she was not there when they dragged InuYasha. She had quickly

left to more candy and to retrieve her diary from her room in her time period. she had no idea that he had been hurt that badly by InuYasha's weight. She would have gone

to help Sango, but her curiousity kept her with InuYasha.

"So InuYasha, what was that dream about?" Kagome asked him, with her curious eyes shining brightly. "It's nothing you should care about," he replied bitterly. Kagome

sighed, trying very hard to keep her anger under control, although her techniques didn't work as well as expected. "Don't you want to talk about it? Your body got all worked

up over it, I just don't want that to happen again," she responded, with a bit of anger showing with every word. "No I don't, why don't you just leave me alone about that

subject," he said, even more harshly than before, for he really didn't want to tell her about it. He'd rather drive her away than let her find out. Kagome finally let her short

temper come out. "Why don't you tell me ANYTHING?!" she replied angrily. "Because it's none of your damn business!" He screamed back. InuYasha got up and

walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked, her anger flash over. "I'm going for a walk," he replied. He slammed the door, nearly breaking it in two.

Kagome watched him walk away through the cracks he made with his claws that went through the door. Kaede came out of another part of her hut. "We need to fix that

later," she said. Kagome nodded as she picked up her backpack and went to help Miroku, as well as to see Shippo and give him a lollipop.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry that I didn't update! It might take me even longer still to update again...but I'll try my best! **

**Have a good day/night! Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
